The Freedom of Elementos
by AlphaIceFire
Summary: Thousands of years after leaving Earth Percy has been sent on a mission by Chaos to relieve a warring planet of having a dangerous dictator.Set during the Void Troopers story. Now on HAITUS. May be DISCONTINUED.
1. The Story Of The Story

**I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians**

**I have finally released the summary of when Percy went on that mission to that planet with pyronite. Well I can say that stuff is gonna blow up… a lot. So you know that other story? It has a prophecy in it and I know that I'm good at rhyming though I need time to work out a nice rhyme that has the actual plotline. Not to mention I don't really have a storyline. So onwards with the summary!**

_For Those Joining Us_

_Percy has been betrayed by Annebeth._

_Days of Running Left Him Ready to Die_

_But Chaos Found Him_

_And So Percy Became Known as Alpha_

_10 Millennia Later the Titans and Giants Join Forces_

_However Chaos Sends the Void Troopers to Assist the Olympians_

_During the War Alpha Left for a Few Weeks_

_He Came Back to What He Thought Would be a World at Peace Instead of One Locked in A Deadly Struggle to Win_

_He Assaulted the Enemy and Drove Them Back with Deadly Pyronite_

_But What Kind of Planet Did He Come From with Rocks that Explode at the Slightest Touch_

_This is the Story of the Rebellion of Elementos_

_To Understand the Entire Story Go Read 82mangolian's "The Void Troopers" and AlphaIceFire's "The Void Troopers II"_

_I Hope You All Go There So You May Enjoy This Story Even More_

**So I started this off with a summary like my other one just because I wanted people to understand the story. It's not nice trying to read something you don't know anything about. It's like going to a Bar Mitzvah without knowing what my friend is saying or what I'm doing at all (and I did do that). So sorry for those who wanted the actual story. The story may not come out ****anytime soon**** this week due to time constraints and plotline adjustment. Sorry.**


	2. Explosions are Pretty

**I do not own anything**

**Hi everyone back with the Freedom of Elementos. Sorry if you don't agree with the name but it was the best I could come up with. So yeah. Also I will not be updating again anytime soon. The cause for this is the awesome release of Terraria 1.1. So I will probably be spending my time finding new items and making traps with the new wiring system. Thanks to Terkoiz (an animator) who gave me this idea. So yeah. Anyway here is the story!**

**Percy POV**

I walked through the crowd listening to some songs.

I was doing that only so I could blend in with the crowd as I looked for my target.

I was in my black see green trimmed cloak with all my weapons and armor. You might be thinking, "That is totally not blending in with the crowd," but everyone else was wearing stuff like that too. It was a state of depression and everyone was trying to feel good by being here.

I was looking for my target. He was supposed to be in a grey cloak. I looked around while listening to a nice song.

As I was looking around I found him sitting on a patch of grass among thousands in the giant plain.

I couldn't let him know I was here now so I stepped away and let "You Think I Ain't Worth a Dollar, But I Feel Like A Millionaire" by Queens of the Stone Age on.

As I helped a little kid find her mother I occasionally passed my gaze over the target as I looked for the girl's mother.

I saw the enemy take out a remote and activated it. He took a moment and passed a green laser at me. I realized what he was doing. It was a targeter.

I found the girl's mom and pointed here in the direction.

I shouted to everyone. "Everyone get out of here!" Right as the 1st explosion came right next to me.

People immediately ran away. Luckily none of them was hit by a missile.

I ran forward at my target but as soon as I went 15 feet dodging the missiles one hit the ground in front of me. I was blown back by the blast but I quickly landed on my feet and ran forward.

The entire time I had to dodge missiles and barely landed right in front of a missile that would have hit me if not for my skill.

As I ran the target seemed to be laughing. As I got closer I heard him speaking.

"Hahaha look at him run!" He took a moment to direct his gaze to me rushing at him with missiles hitting everywhere within a 20 feet radius of me. He started to frown. "Right at me!"

He started running away from me. Soon enough though I caught up with him. I stretched my arm out.

By luck a missile landed right in between my arm and his back.

I tumbled back from the explosion as he was propelled forward.

As I fell back I finally took a look at the sky. It was filled with missiles flying circles taking their time to get a target on me. I saw one flying close and grabbed it.

It was, none the less, freezing to the core, probably because the makers didn't want the missiles to target others if it was made to heat-seek instead of targeting.

I directed the missile at the target. Soon I was pretty close to him. But at that moment he grabbed his own missile that was flying by. A few seconds later though I jumped from mine and grabbed his legs.

I tried holding on as hard as I can. The entire time he tried to kick me off. Soon we were near a giant cliff that made it's way down into the ocean.

Quickly he tried to kick me harder. I scrabbled and tried to bring him down with me. It was a few seconds of will power and strength.

But when I hit a tree my grip loosened.

The enemy sensed this and tried harder to get me off.

I finally let go of the target and fell on the ground below. I stopped right next to the cliff.

The missiles came closer. The explosion could have been seen miles away.

**Oh my Chaos it's a cliffhanger. But at least it will keep you interested! I completely forgot I was starting this story in action so I had to take part of it out. By the way Elementos is like element in Spanish so I decided to do that. So the next chapter will come soon!**


	3. Meeting With The Lord

**I do NOT own Percy Jackson and the Olympians**

**This chapter is gonna basically be a filler. Nothing much to it. Did you know the words "Freedom of Elementos" in an acronym form makes F.O.E. I thought that was weird as I labeled the chapters so far. The ones for Void Troopers II was VT II. Just thought you all would like to know.**

_I finally let go of the target and fell on the ground below. I stopped right next to the cliff._

_The missiles came closer. The explosion could have been seen miles away._

_**36 Hours Ago**_

**Percy POV**

I stepped in the throne room. My footsteps rang loud and clear against the hard floor. Chaos was sitting down in his chair waiting patiently as I reduced the distance in between us. Finally I reached the steps to the throne and knelt down.

"Rise Alpha." I stood back up and looked at him. "I required you here right now because of a current situation of another planet."

So this was what the calling was for. He was probably going to send me somewhere to stop a war or assassinate someone.

"You are going to be called to the help of Elementos. A person there who is a dictator, slave trader, and killer by the name of Destruere is there trying, very successfully, to use the planet's very destructive way of life to rule."

I raised my eyes.

"What do you mean by destructive way of life?"

Chaos seemed to try and avoid the question.

"You'll see when you get there."

"Uh. Right then. So I guess I'll go there now?"

"Indeed. Do not worry about Earth right now. I am sure Beta will be able to hold the line and the enemy is mainly destroyed anyway."

"Yes sir."

As I turned and started to walk away Chaos called back.

"And Alpha? Show him no mercy."

I only nodded at him.

As I walked through the facility there was really no one else there to greet me. There was only families of the Troopers and every once in a while someone who was actively working like a researcher. Other than that it was empty.

I walked into my sea green shuttle after getting some equipment.

I set the coordinates in the ship's console.

I finally pressed the ignition button.

Instantly I slammed back into my seat.

This was gonna be a long ride.

**So this was a ridiculously short chapter which I am sorry for. But while I was writing this I had a sudden brain flash. I now know some more of the plot in this story. Well not plot but made it a lot nicer. So this brain flash will be seen in the next chapter!**

**I HAVE A VERY IMPORTANT ANNOUNCEMENT!**

**I will NOT be making chapters for maybe the next week!**

**The reason for this is that Terraria 1.1 is coming out and it's an awesome game. I will most likely be playing with my brother and try to find all the new stuff of which there is at least 200. I am sorry for this to happen.**

**BUT!**

**If I am lucky I MIGHT find the time to make a bit of the next chapter of which I did not start yet! By the way the awesome brain flash I had is gone. I can't remember it too. So hope the next chapter comes soon.**


	4. Friendly Fire is Turned On

**I do NOT own Percy Jackson and the Olympians**

**I hope people really do read the Author's Notes so they know what's happening. READ EVERY SINGLE WORD ON HERE. I am not kidding. But anyway I'm still playing Terraria like crazy but I found time to write this. So let's continue.**

_Instantly I slammed back into my seat._

_This was gonna be a long ride._

**Percy POV**

After a half hour of sitting in the front seat watching videos and basically trying out some random stuff something finally happened.

I was sitting trying to learn languages on Earth just in case some demigods didn't speak English. I was in the middle of trying to learn French at that time. **(I take French so I decided to do that)**

"Coma s'appelles-tu?" **(Something that means along the lines of "What's your name?")**

The computer responded back to say if I was right.

"Wrong. Please say "Comment s'appelles-tu."

"I am saying it right you piece of junky scrap metal!"

"Wrong. Please repeat what I say. "Comment s'appelles-tu."

With that I was so angry I was about to turn the AI off. But suddenly a voice came up from my monitor.

"Warning. You are in the restricted space zone of Planet Elementos. Surrender and die."

Oh so I was here already.

"Uh… Right. You see I have this thing to do here? It's like really important. So if I could just squeeze in between your super space fleet I would be especially grateful."

And right when I finished the dumb computer said again that I was saying the wrong phrase. I did what most people would probably do by then.

"Shut up!"

But this did _not_ go well with the guy who contacted me.

"What! Everyone open fire!"

"No no no no no no! Wait a sec!"

But they fired anyway.

This mission is definitely not going well so far.

I maneuvered the ship around the lasers. The gunners were smart enough to try and not hit there own giant flagships.

They sent squads of jet fighters to pursue me.

Things are about to get hectic for them.

**Flight Division Defense Section Squad 4 Leader**

Finally there was someone we could shoot at. We've been sitting around doing absolutely nothing until the intruder showed up. There was finally going to be some action.

I followed the enemy fighter. It was a beauty. Sleek and jet black with green trims. This was a ship I wish was regular in the army. Ours weren't as good in terms of brightness or color. But at least we don't have to worry about shooting each other since none of our ships had the color style as this one's.

"Anyone have a lock yet?"

"No," I flatly said , "We are not using missiles."

"Yeah it'll end too quickly. I'd like to have some fun."

The rest communication receiver was full of agreements.

"Very well then. Let's do this."

But as our ships moved closer the target's ship sent out a bright light and I was blinded for a second.

As I opened my eyes the enemy ship wasn't there.

Luckily no one had crashed into each other when it happened but now the target was gone.

"What happened!"

"Where'd it go!"

But instantly one of our ships, 4-3 **(Squad 4 Trooper 3)**, shot and destroyed 4-5.

"Why'd you do that!"

"Wait a second I swear that wasn't me!"

But right then his chatter cut out for a second but then came back on.

"Guys I think when the flare happened the ship changed color to one of ours."

The possibility of this did make sense.

"Everyone check if there's a doppelganger here! If you find two ships with the same number report it immediately! We'll attack it as soon as possible."

After that I told the commanders on giant warships what was happening.

"I found it!"

"4-4 right there!"

"Everyone fire!"

But before the ship blew up someone said in the speaker.

"No wait guys it's-"

What the heck?

"That was the real 4-4!"

"We need to keep looking!"

Eventually it was just me and 4-3 left.

Just us. Not even the warships. When we went back into a warship the enemy took control and blasted the other ones. Eventually other things happened and not it was just us.

As we decided to head back to the planet 4-3 started talking.

"So hey, sorry for getting all of our troopers killed."

"Hey you were right that it was the target, just we shot at the wrong one."

"That's not what I mean."

A chill crept up my spine. It can't be. The ship transformed into the target. In a different voice the enemy spoke.

"It is time for you to die now."

He shot my ship and disappeared into black darkness when I crashed into the ground below.

**Yes finally another chapter! Sorry for the long wait. I'll try and make another soon. Believe it or not I actually didn't have a storyline for this really either since I was like this. Percy go to bad planet and do stuff there. Story end. That was it. But at school after I finished a test I came up with events that will happen in the book! So yeah. Hope you enjoyed this! Please review.**


	5. This is Unfair for You

**I'm finally starting to get off my lazy butt. Even though I was being a sluggish idiot while I waited for my Algebra class to finish so I could go home. It was a test day so I finished like 25 minutes early. I decided I would use the dumbest mechanical pencil I have ever used to draw the scenes in the story. By the way I would guess RHGs (Rock Hard Gladiators) also helped get me to start typing again. I especially support WeiEn! But on with the story!**

**Percy POV**

I landed the ship outside the city in small forest behind some underbrush in a small clearing. As quickly as I came some ships flew overhead but they didn't spot me because of the treetops.

I started walking towards the city on a trail. There were some people on it already but it would look too suspicious if some random person came out of a deserted forest right after a major space battle.

I waited until what seems to be a clan of 50 people come by. As swiftly as I can I dived into their group and rolled under a cart. As soon as I did I grabbed the underside.

I can only say it was pretty smelly down there and wasn't as comfortable as I wished. It was like that time in the Sea of Monsters when I grabbed onto a sheep to get into the cave,

Pretty soon though I reached the city. As soon as they parked I got out and walked as normally as I can. People rushed past me as I walked by. People drinking at a café looked at me slyly. This place was nothing but a ruined city. The war must have been the cause of it.

I walked on though through the city. I was looking for information. I couldn't just ask for it though. It was like saying Mark is a nice person. **(As in Mark from Void Troopers to all who doesn't know)**

As I walked by some stores I realized I was getting no where. I can't find anyone with the resistance here easily. For that I need to be lucky on who I ask. Or create some attention.

I started looking for some guards a part of the dictator's cause. Pretty soon I found a squad of them.

They noticed that I was walking right towards them easily. As I came closer they straightened up and raised their weapons.

Me, being the great assassin Alpha, decided to walk right up to them and ask.

"You don't happen to know where I can join the resistance right?"

Needless to say, they looked surprised that a young man just asked the enemy of the resistance that but they only saw that he was smiling at them. A crowd had already gathered.

Some looked fearful while others excited and ones I noted that most were just inspecting me. These were probably the people who were recruiting others into the resistance.

There was a total of ten people in the squad. I was about to charge when two more squads came up probably and stayed in the crowd. I cursed to myself for not thinking that this was going to happen.

Eventually I counted 50 guards I may fight in total.

As I did the guards decided to talk.

"How dare you speak that way! The resistance is in the way of a greater future!"

"You mean a greater future where none may have freedom to do what they want?"

The guard seemed stunned to have been asked that. But just as he was about to reply I said. "Well if you don't know where the resistance is do you know where Destruere is do you?"

"You dare speak his name?" At this every guard seemed to be more on, well, guard.

"Sure I do. Why else would I say it? Idiot."

Every single thing I said started to make the guard that was talking more angry. He seemed enough like the one in charge as well.

"You are asking for a painful death. Will you take that back and instead rot under the ground forever?"

I decided it was finally time to fight.

"It's a little unfair," I said while looking around me, "fifty to one. It's not fair, for you all of course."

This _definitely _set the captain off.

"Everyone kill this insolent brat!"

About five of them charged me first. As the first one came I just stood there. I took out Riptide, still in it's pen form.

The guards all stopped to look at me. The captain himself was laughing, supposedly at me. It looked like he was laughing at me for pulling out a writing tool. "I suppose you think that that dumb old saying that "The pen is mightier than the sword" is actually true!"

Grinning at me the soldier that was in front of me already charged again. As he came I took the cap off of Riptide. The guard ran into it. I smiled at them.

"The pen may be mightier than the sword, but the sword still hurts like Chaos."

They were still gazing at the once golden pen at the bronze sword that I now held.

I slid Riptide out and capped it again.

"Even more unfair for you all if I use my sword. I'll just use nothing but my fists and see how you all hold.

**Yes another chapter! By the way 82mangolian, the person who got me to start my story writing time, is making a new story called the Chaos Challenges. He needs some OCs for the story. I already submitted a few but he needs some more! Why not help the person who got me to start writing? Anyway hope you enjoyed the chapter. Sorry that this was mostly a filler but aw well.**


	6. LOL You All Suck at Fighting

**I do NOT own Percy Jackson and the Olympians.**

**I must keep typing! Hope you all went to 82mangolian's SYOC so you can submit your own character. It would help him/her a bunch. By the way I love Doors 3! That's totally gonna be a Void Trooper endurance course. Anyway time to see Percy absolutely own these guards. I tried my best to have as much detail as possible to make this great.**

_I slid Riptide out and capped it again._

"_Even more unfair for you all if I use my sword. I'll just use my fists and see how you all hold."_

**Percy POV**

They all came out me bit by bit. My heart pumped and my mind raced to communicate with my limbs to get them to coordinate.

The first soldier raced at me and swung his sword sideways. I ducked under slid my leg in a circle using my arms to keep me in the air while I make my legs spin around me.

I knocked him down while another tripped on him. A few crossbowman from the rooftops simultaneously shot their bolts. I twisted to dodge them. One was shot a second before the rest and came at me as I dodged. I grabbed it as I kicked a guard in the face.

I threw it at one of the shooters and when the arrow went through him he fell on the ground clutching his heart.

One soldier sliced down at me but I sidestepped him. As he tripped from not hitting a target as he intended to from using too much strength I grabbed another soldier's sword and stabbed the other in the back.

The soldier's hand were clenched as he faced me as I had his sword. The last thing he saw was the stainless metal blade jab through his face as I threw it.

I ran forward grabbed the handle sticking out of the guard's head. I pulled it out with a slice and hit another on his head. The soldier's helm rang out from the hit. As he swerved around dizzily I stabbed the sword in the two soldiers that fell earlier.

I left the sword there and the soldier that got bonked on the head was staring angrily at me. He rushed at me and I grappled him. The rush attack at me only ended with him being flipped over my body as I swung into two other soldiers.

As I rushed forward felling anyone in my way I noticed that the crossbowman weren't doing anything. They appeared to be filling their crossbows but they only shot one volley at me. They've had plenty of clear shots before that they didn't take.

One raised his crossbow at me. His hand was clenched on the tiller hard. The lath was swerving around until I was directly in the middle of it. The soldier grinned. He shot at me.

I didn't have time to dodge. I grabbed a soldier and held him in front of me. As the bolt hit him I felt like I was flying. Until I hit the ground that was.

The soldier that I had used as a shield had parts of him everywhere. Right where I was standing before was a four foot wide crater still smoking from the bolt.

In the center was a smoking piece of red rock. I was about to take it when another shooter shot an bolt at my feet. There was a bright flash and I couldn't see anything. It was like a flashbang.

As my eyes cleared I say a soldier rush at me while a different shooter shot an electric blue bolt. As I dodged my body jerked as something hit me. It was a lightning bolt. I remembered what Chaos said about this planet.

"_You are going to be called to the help of Elementos. A person there who is a dictator, slave trader, and killer by the name of Destruere is there trying, very successfully, to use the planet's very destructive way of life to rule."_

This must be why Destruere wants this planet and what Chaos meant when he said destructive way of life.

They shot more bolts. Luckily though the damage done also affected the guards. Some where killed in explosions while others died from direct this that I dodged around them to get the crossbowman to shoot.

Eventually I decided to take them out. I ran to the side of a building and grabbed window. I climbed up that to another and another until I got the top of the building.

I ran at the enemy and dodged the bolts they shoot. As I was running I grabbed a few. I got closer enough to one and I somersaulted kicked him. His crossbow fell in the air and I grabbed it. I loaded it with the bolts I grabbed and shot them at the crossbowman.

They all fell as the bolts filled their bodies.

There was only the captain and his two lieutenants left. They did what I guess anyone might do in a situation where you are _not _the friend of an impossible killer.

"Run! We must report this to our lord!"

"Hey come back here!"

They ran inside a building. I came running through the door. A lieutenant was on the other side and he tried to get me while the captain was hiding behind a box and the other lieutenant who was standing on it had a machine gun.

I dodged the first lieutenant's kick and used his body as a defense for the bullets that came from the machine gun. I threw the body at him and the gunner fell down on the box. I pushed the cube to go one square over.

The gunner, still alive, fell down from it in front of me. He ran and closed the door. I ran after him and grabbed the door and pulled it off it's hinges. The gunner was still hanging off of it and the door slammed on him.

As I walked over the door I stomped my leg into the wood and body of the lieutenant. I walked for a few steps and took my foot out.

"I guess you can't tell me where Destruere is captain."

He seemed to splutter as I came closer to the box I rolled onto the lower part of his body. I kicked the box one more time and the captain was silent.

I walked outside. Surrounding me was a group of people who I assume are in the Resistance. One of them came up to me.

"Di-Did you mean it? That you want to join the resistance when you talked to the captain?"

"Yes."

She grinned in happiness and grabbed my arm.

"Follow us."

I followed them to who knows where, but now I could finally find Destruere.

**Yes! Another chapter finished! For anyone who wants to know there is now also a poll on my profile page. It asks whether I should continue typing stories after I finish this story because I have no other ideas. Please go and vote there because it would mean a lot to me. Thanks for reading this chapter!**


	7. We Learn Stuff

**Hey everyone AlphaIceFire here. I know I haven't posted in a while. Sorry about that. Just wanted to make an announcement that I hope people will read. Well a few actually. Here they are.**

**Read the Author's Notes which are in bold! These are side notes by me and will always be in bold.**

**Please before reading anymore of this story I would like you to read two stories that come before this one. They are:**

_**The Void Troopers**_** by **_**82mangolian**_

**This is the first story that kicks off this one! Next is:**

_**The Void Troopers II **_**by **_**AlphaIceFire **_**(which is me)**

**I continued 82mangolian's story Void Trooper story.**

**This leads to this story here.**

**Last is this. I felt like I just can't cope with the chapters sometimes. Sometimes they're action packed or awesome and in like 15 minutes we find a thousand word sheet. Sometimes it's not the case. The next chapter should be mostly a filler which I absolutely **_**hate**_** doing. This chapter may be done a half hour after I post this but that's not the point. **

**I've decided to do an End of the Year thing. Since so many holidays are at the end of the year I have decided that I will make a bunch of chapters and upload them every hour. Or near that anyway. I am going to do this on the 31****st****.**

**I would go Christmas but I would be busy. So it will be on the last day of the year.**

**So you can all look forward to a bunch of chapters.**

**By the way please review saying something like**

"**Get off your [insert descriptive word or unnecessary word here] [insert synonym of butt] [insert more unnecessary stuff here]!"**

**This would help me a lot. It would make me motivated to do my best.**

**AlphaIceFire**


	8. I Am Not Your Pal, Buddy!

**Hi everyone! Sorry with the amount of Author's Notes coming in. Just wanted to point out importantly.**

**There is a poll on my channel that I wish for people to vote on.**

**It tells if I should continue making stories after F.O.E (Freedom of Elementos)**

**The choices are as follows:**

**Yes. We could give you ideas.**

**Maybe.**

**No. I don't think you should.**

**Please vote because I have no idea what I'm going to do after FOE. I have an idea I keep with my buddy, ahem, pal. (Which is me)**

**So please vote.**

**AlphaIceFire**

**I'm not your pal, buddy.**

**(By the way I already finished two chapters)**


	9. Attack of the Notes

**Oh my Chaos it's another AN that tells you guys that there is going to be more ANs. Just wanted to say that I think every three days I will post about my progress. Also by the way I will delete the ANs once I upload the chapters. That way they don't clog up space.**

**By the way please vote on a poll that you can access to on my profile.**

**So far I have made 3 chapters. Together they are about three thousand words? Something like that. Let me check my apparent plotline drawing thing. Oh so that part. Okay then**

**Anyway I think I might actually finish the story because of that. There will be at least ten more parts for the story. Though on the drawings I made of each part I might have to make more chapters for a certain one. So we'll so how this goes out.**

**I feel so ready to write now that my winter concert is done -_-**


	10. This Fills My Brain with Emptiness

**Fillers. The worst kind of chapters ever. To me they are the most boring things ever to write! I'm on that kind of chapter and I've been working on at least a day for it. Something about them makes me want to curl into a ball and cry for mommy.**

**I would rather right a seen where it's like this. Example.**

Percy swung his sword down. The person morphed into a casing for Riptide. The morpher tried to control Percy's swings to hit him. Percy meanwhile swung the sword wildly to get the person off. The following took place.

"Aw what the [insert unnecessary words here]!"

"What now pal!"

"I'm not your pal, BUDDY!"

The person's form broke against the hard swing against the floor. Percy kicked him up and swung.

**I typed that chapter in less than a minute. Those chapters with action make me feel excited wanting to know what my somewhat weird brain will think of. So that's this update.**

**Haha I always love the "I'm not your pal, buddy!" stuff.**

**Anyway this update was for the 15****th****.**


	11. The Final Note

**Hey everyone it's Alpha here. I have a very important announcement.**

**I will NOT be releasing the whole slew of chapters I promised. The main reason for this is because I realized one thing.**

**Repeatedly making chapters gets boring. Easily. Especially if you are trying to day a few a day.**

**In fact I had too much time. So I eventually got tired of making chapters.**

**Another reason is that I didn't even fix out the plot.**

**All I had was a sheet of paper with drawings of the main events. So when I'm on a part I have to think about what to write as well.**

**The last reason is that there was one major thing. It felt rushed. Completely.**

**I thought that from all of these chapters (I think I only made like 5) that these were rushed. Just plain bad.**

**When I look at things I look at it in the worst possible light as if I was the meanest reviewer ever.**

**Then I look at it in a good light. I compare them to see if this is good enough.**

**So I am completely sorry that I won't release this for you guys.**

**Maybe it's because I've been writing for over a month that I'm getting tired.**

**Maybe it's cause of my English teacher assigning a few month long projects.**

**But the point is I didn't do what I hoped I would do.**

**I don't expect your sympathy for me but I know how you all would feel.**

**So again I am completely sorry.**

**But I might find that when I am dead bored I would maybe open up a chapter and think to myself, "Maybe I could put some hyperboles there," or maybe ,"I should make Percy do this."**

**But I might not continue this story.**

**Luckily if you remember I had another story on my mind.**

**But before I start writing and hit a wall I can't climb over I am going to completely make a plot for the series and everything.**

**But please don't get your hopes up.**

**The chance for this story seeing the light of day is in my opinion, small.**

**So don't worry about me though.**

**I'll still be around.**

**In fact if you have any stories you want to tell me that you want me to read I'll try to read it.**

**I'll review if I remember.**

**Heck I might even beta your story for you.**

**But I'll still be here on fanfiction.**

_**Alpha**_

**I'm sorry if any of you felt bad for me because don't. It's me who should be feeling bad for you guys.**


End file.
